Our Hell
by Lynns118
Summary: Dean makes a deal and accidently sends Sam to Hell and now they have to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first story ever, so be kind (although constructive criticism is welcome). Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. I don't know if this is any good…I think the idea might be good…but I can't be sure the way I wrote it will be any good. You are well warned. 

One shot…I think

**Our Hell**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 

It was hell. He could be in no other place. His father was there, yelling, telling him he was a failure. His mom, who he didn't even really know, was there. Telling him that she was sorry, sorry that she ever had him. Ashamed of the person he had become. Jess was in the background, asking him why. Telling him she would never have died if he had only told the truth.

Sam wasn't crying. He was too far gone. He had cried his tears and now he was just curled up, trying to fight the voices. Everybody was there, telling him everything he had feared. Every horrible thing he had thought about himself was being yelled into his ears.

Every word that was said made his body feel like it was on fire. It burned through him like acid. Pain like nothing he ever knew speared through his entire body. It was continuous, and never ending.

It was horrible, but it was not the physical pain that had finally broken Sam. It was not the voice of his mother that broke him. His father's voice, always critical, always accusing didn't break him. Nor was it his beloved Jess's voice. Her sweet, soft voice turned fierce and violent, continually asking why.

No, it was his brother. The one who always told him not to worry, always said that their deaths was not Sam's fault, was there telling him that he hated him. Dean was there, telling him that he was dead because of him. And that hurt, and that broke him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before 

"You have to give up a soul within your care." The demon, or a demon, Dean couldn't be sure, was standing before him, after seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Dean almost nodded but Sam grabbed his arm. . "Dean, no! Please. Please, don't do this. It's not worth it!" Dean looked at Sam, shaking his head, avoiding his little brother's gaze. Blood was staining Sam's shirt, and that's what Dean was looking at. That's what Dean was doing this for. Dean knelt there, by his little brother's broken body. A bleeding chest wound, broken bones, and probably more bruises than either him or Sam could count. Sam's face was hardly even recognizable. And they were in the middle of a desert, Nevada, too far away from anything, or anyone, to save Sam in time, even with the Impala sitting a mere few feet away. .

A job gone wrong, and Dean was forced to think of a life without his brother. Even the mere thought sent a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't do it, couldn't live. Not now, not after their father…

"Dean, please. If this is the last thing I ask you…please don't do this."

But Dean shook his head. "I can't Sammy. I can't…I can't do this without you." His soul, it wasn't that big of a price to pay. But Sam's plea reverberated through his head. How would Sam live, knowing his brother had sacrificed himself for him. If he felt as half as bad as Dean did when their father had traded himself for Dean, then Sam wouldn't survive.

The demon stepped forward, and the deserts moon finally shed enough light for Dean to make out the figure before him. A man, looking about his late forties, with dark hair, was glaring, leering at him. The man smiled. "How about this: 24 hours. I take a soul within your care for 24 hours. I will heal your brother's body. Twenty-four hours. That's all. And at the end of 24 hours, the soul will be returned to the body."

Sam was shaking his head, but Dean knew that he needed to do this. Twenty-four hours. Before Sam could talk him out of it, Dean stepped up put his hand out to the demon. The demon took it before he could even blink. Almost as soon as the demon had his hand he let go. Then the demon went over to Sam's body, his hand hovering.

Sam arched, yelling, screaming. Dean threw himself on the demon, but was stopped mere inches. An invisible force held him away. He watched as his brother's body convulsed, and then a light seemed to come from Sam's body. Then it was over.

Dean felt the invisible force let go, and if it wasn't years of training, he might have fallen to the ground. Dean studied himself before pushing the demon away from his little brother's body.

It took only moments to realize that Sam's bruises were gone. Dean's shaking hand swept over his brother's body, but quickly realized that there was nothing to find. No wounds, no broken bones, and no bruises. But something was wrong. Sam felt cold, his eyes staring vacantly up at the sky.

"Sam? Sammy?"

There was no response.

Dean turned his head, and glared at the demon. "What did you do to him?"

The demon smiled. "You made the deal, Dean. His soul is mine for twenty-four hours."

Dean's eyes widened in horror. "No, No! My soul. You were supposed to take mine. Mine!"

The demon laughed. "I said a soul in your care. And that boys soul has been in your care since you carried him from the fire 23 years ago." Then the demon turned, walked away. Dean was left there standing in the middle of the desert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was screaming, flailing in Dean's Arms. "Sam. Sammy, c'mon. Wake up." Dean shook his brother gently. Sam's body was being held against Dean's. They were now lying on a motel bed, Dean having to carry and drag his brother first to the impala, and then into a motel.

Sam hadn't moved for 24 hours. He hadn't moved one inch since the demon left them. It had been twenty-four hours, and Dean had been watching and walking around his brother's body. He couldn't organize his thoughts. He couldn't even think. Every time he tried pain seemed to seize his body. He had given his little brother's soul to a demon. He hadn't meant to. It was his soul that was meant to be tortured. It was his soul that deserved to be tormented. But the demon had taken Sam's soul. And it might have been to save his life, and it might have been only for 24 hours, but thoughts of what the demon could do to Sam in 24 hours was frightening, and sickening.

He had looked at the clock, counting the hours, the minutes, and seconds. Dean didn't know the exact time the demon had taken Sam's soul, but he knew the hour. And he had waited, waited 24 hours.

Dean was just about to start shaking his brothers body out of desperation, when Sam's body jerked. Then the screaming started. Dean was sure that if they hadn't been in a cheap rent by the hour motels, the manager would have either knocked down the door or would have called the police.

Dean grabbed Sam, holding him against his body so that Sam wouldn't hurt himself. Sam was crying, and was screaming. Sam was breaking Dean.

It seemed like hours until Sam quieted. Dean stilled his rocking, and looked down. Anguished eyes gazed at him. At the moment Dean could tell that what happened was not going to blow over. It wasn't going to make itself better. There were lasting scars in the gaze his brother gave him.

"I was in Hell" Sam whispered, before slumping against Dean.

Dean shut his eyes. "So was I, Sammy, so was I."

The end…I think…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I have decided to continue the story. This is going to be another short part and then it'll be awhile before I update again (since I've decided to get the story at least 2/3's done before I continue to update). Again, this is not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Our Hell, Chapter 2 

"C'mon, Sammy. You have to eat." Dean got no reply, which didn't exactly surprise him. They were in a new motel, because Dean couldn't pay three days in a rent by the hour motel. The new motel wasn't much better, but it at least had hot running water and looked like it had actually been cleaned before they had entered it.

It had been three days since the demon had returned Sam's soul, and Dean didn't really know what to do anymore. Sam seemed to have three states of mind, and Dean found that couldn't seem to handle any of them. When Sam had first woken, the screams had gone on for hours, and at the end, his screams had resounded in Dean's head all night.

Sam's actions were inaction. He would stare quietly at Dean, and if Dean asked him something, he would only get one-word answers in reply. 'Are you hungry?' 'No.' 'Do you want to sleep?' 'No.' 'Are you sure you're okay?' 'Yes'. Dean never asked more than that. He wanted to. He wanted to ask Sam what happened, what he remembered about being with the Demon.

Dean didn't know anything about souls. He didn't know if they could hold memory, or if a soul could be aware of who a person is or does. A body was different. It had a mind to make sense of the things around it. A soul…Dean didn't know anything about that, but he wanted ask.

Sometimes, when Sam would wake from sleep, he didn't say anything, or do anything. He would sit and stare vacantly into space, not moving one inch. It seemed so much like the time when Sam's soul had been taken that Dean had panicked, shaking Sam's body roughly. This would only bring on another state of mind for Sam; one that Dean didn't know how to handle.

Sam would come to himself screaming, thrashing. He would then get on unsteady legs and try to throw anything within his reach. He would yell at Dean, telling him to go away and leave him alone. He would scream obscenities that, at a later time, Dean would be impressed with.

Dean would try to calm him down and the first time he did that he received a sharp elbow in the eye. Sam would end up in a corner, his head turned towards the wall, his hand seemingly trying to claw through the wall.

This wasn't what worried Dean the most, although it was certainly high on his list. What worried Dean the most was the fact that Sam didn't remember these…episodes or whatever he was supposed to call them. Sam would fall asleep in the corner and wake up with no memory of what happened, asking Dean what happened to his eye or why the lamp was broken.

Right now, Dean was dealing with the state of mind number one. Sam was aware of what was going on, but he didn't seem to care. Dean was trying hard not to lose his temper, because this was probably the twelfth time that Dean was trying to force food down Sam's throat.

Dean found that he couldn't handle any of it. It took every ounce of will power not to shake Sam, tell him to snap out of it. All he wanted was things to be like before. Times before were still tense, the secret that John had entrusted with Dean weighing down on him. But they were still better than this.

Better than the guilt that threatened to choke him, better than the argument that kept running through Dean's mind about how even this was better than Sam being dead. And it didn't help that both his and Sam's cell phone was ringing constantly. Dean didn't know who was calling, and for once didn't care. Right now his main priority was Sam. Because right now, Sam was the way he was because of the deal Dean made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Dean didn't like what he was seeing. He was gone for thirty minutes, stocking up on supplies, and he came back to find Sam packing.

"Joshua called, I guess. There's a hunt he needs help on in Colorado. I told him we'd be there." Sam was still packing, his voice soft, and his gaze steadily avoiding Dean's.

"Sam I don't think you're ready to…" but his words were cut off by Sam throwing Dean's bag at him. It was already full of his stuff.

"If we leave now we should be able to get there by late tomorrow," Sam looked out the small window, at the sun that seemed to be shining too bright. He didn't say anything else and instead walked towards the door.

Dean shook his head, and was about to say something else but he stopped himself. It could be good. Getting back to the hunt. After Dean's near death experience hunting seemed to be the only thing that brought him comfort, and maybe now that will work with Sam.

Dean nodded and grabbed his bag full of newly bought supplies as well as his hastily packed bag, and headed towards the car. He was trying to convince himself that it would be okay, and that life would get back to normal. But thoughts of their last adventure kept haunting him, and would probably do so for the rest of his life.

It was Hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Week Earlier 

"It should be a quick job. A spirit in the middle of the desert. Can't put up that much of a fight," Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel. Sam hadn't been talking to him much lately, and Dean might have been happier if he knew that there was probably a reason to it. A reason that probably that was rather negative, and had something to do with Dean himself.

Things had been tense lately, there was no denying it. After the hospital, after their father…well, they had been getting into one fight after the other. One argument after another and both their nerves were wearing thin. But Dean found that he liked the arguing better than the silence. And maybe that's why he started so many of them, because it was better to argue to than to be in silence with his thoughts tormenting him.

"Do you know what kind of spirit it is?" Sam's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Dean didn't have to look over to know that Sam was staring out the window.

"Not really, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. It somehow lures cars off the road. They drive fifty miles into nowhere, and then their bodies turn up a week later on the side of the road. The cars are usually still in the middle of the desert, and there's no signs of any other vehicles or cars coming to or from them. There's no tracks or anything. It's been happening for the last hundred years."

"What do the police say about it?"

Dean shook his head, "oh the usual. They think it's some serial killer. Doesn't matter that it's been happening for a hundred years. They suspect somebody just took over the killing or something. Top notch detective work, as usual."

Sam snorted, but didn't say anything. Dean sighed in frustration. "Okay Sammy. Spill."

Sam didn't say anything, and instead just stared out the window. Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Sam, so help me…if you don't tell me why your acting like you're PMSing then I'm just gonna drop you off in the middle of nowhere!"

Sam didn't do or say anything at first. "I was just thinking, maybe we should have taken that job in Texas."

Dean groaned. They had just spent the last day and a half arguing about which hunt to go to, and finally Dean had given in and agreed with Sam that the spirit in Nevada took precedent. And now Sam was obviously trying to drive Dean insane by agreeing with him four hours after the argument had ended.

Dean knew he couldn't even reply to Sam, because if he did he knew that the words out of his mouth were ones he would probably regret later. And the last thing Dean wanted to do right now was issue an apology.

xxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Twenty hours in the car and Dean could count the number of words said on one hand. The only stops made were ones to fill up the car with gas. Now they were in Colorado, and Dean could barely keep his eyes open, and there was no way that he was letting Sam behind the wheel of his car. So, that only leaved the option of finding a motel.

Dean sighed, and glanced at his brother. He was sleeping, which Dean guessed he should be thankful for. He didn't know what he would have done if Sam had one of his violent episodes inside the car.

He pulled into the first motel he saw. He gently padded Sam's arm. "Sam. Sammy! C'mon. We're gonna take a little break." Sam groaned and Dean took that as a sign that he was awake. He got out of the car and headed to the motel office. It was just about 11:50 p.m. and Dean picked up his pace. Most motel offices closed at either 10 pm, or midnight. Dean hoped this one was one of the latter ones.

It took five minutes to get everything squared away and he was back at the Impala. He picked up his bag. Sam hadn't moved. Dean sighed again, and closed his eyes. 'I can do this. This hunt will put everything back on track.'

Dean pulled open the passenger door, and paused. Sam was awake, but was staring vacantly out the window. Dean clenched his jaw and dropped his bag. "Sam, Sammy." Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face. There was no reaction. Breathing in deeply, Dean took Sam's arm and tugged gently. Sam moved, but still gave no acknowledgment of Dean. It took several minutes to maneuver Sam out of the car and another ten to get him up stairs to their motel room.

Sam didn't react to anything. He walked where Dean guided him but nothing more. Dean didn't quite know what was worse: Sam's violent outbursts or this complete catatonic mode. Dean walked Sam towards the bed and sat him down. He took off Sam's socks and shoes. The jeans took a bit longer but they came off. Soon Sam was under the covers, but he still stared at the ceiling.

Dean felt tears prickle at his eyes and shut them, not wanting to let go at this moment. He reached down and put his hand on Sam's forehead. "It'll get better, Sammy. I promise."

Tbc.


End file.
